Saw II
by Sugerbliss
Summary: <html><head></head>do you want to play a game? The urameshi team don't remeber each other yet they find themselves in a game where they cant win by force. They must play to live, but how much blood should be shed to survive?</html>
1. past

Okay people, we are going to play a game. Right now, I am known as saw and you viewers are either with me or against me. As we proceed, you will soon learn why Youko is cruel, vindictive, and merciless. This is a no child zone, all whom so ever reads this will be at their own risk. I am not responsible for any consequences.

* * *

><p>Saw II<p>

Darkness. Everything was covered in darkness. Gold eyes peaked through silver strands of hair just to get blinded by a bright light. The kitsune shut his eyes tightly and then opened them again to see another figure across from him. Pain shot through the foxes stomach as he tried to lift up causing the young fox to whimper in pain.

"Youko?" questioned the figure that lied across from him.

"Papa?" asked the boy weakly.

The figure lifted up, long white hair fell down his frame and gold eyes looked at the younger fox demon. A string pulled making a clinking sound and the room brightened even more to reveal their current position. There was a T.V in the room, it blinked then revealed a strange pale puppet with a red swirl on each cheek, it had back and red eyes and it spoke in a very frightening tone.

"Hello Kira." it said in a dark voice causing Youko to run towards his father. "for years you stole and killed and did what you want without a care in the world."

"who are you?" screamed out the older male.

"well you see, what goes around comes around."

Kira pulled his son closer towards him as the place was making strange noises.

"I want to play a game, Kira."

Kira glared as Youko clutched onto him.

"You see we have a grinder,"

Kira paused and turned to the side to see a oversized meat grinder.

"and we have a locked door."

the fox then turned his head to the door.

"now beyond that door lies your liberty, but the only way to get there is by using that grinder. It is programed so that at precisely 28 kg the door will open. It's ironic that your son weighs the same."

Kira glared evilly causing the young fox to wonder.

"you have five minutes before the grinders handle locks. Personally you deserve to be locked away for life, but that doesn't mean you can't pay the fine. How much blood would you shed to stay alive?"

the television blacked out and Kira stood there immobile as the time clicked.

"papa, whats going on?" Youko asked now alarmed.

Kira patted his head and then bent down towards him face to face.

"Youko...how much do you weigh?" he asked hoarsely.

Youko took a thought before responding.

"uh about 60 pounds..." he responded uncertainly.

The clock continued to click and it made Youko's heart pound fast.

"do you love me?" he asked again causing the young fox to stare at him.

"of course papa, no matter what!" the young boy responded quickly.

"and you know that papa loves you too?" he continued

"yes" said his son feeling strange.

"then you will do what papa tells you to do." he said while caressing his face.

"yes."

"even if it hurts?" he asked eyes glowing.

Youko bowed his head and gave a little nod.

"I cant here you."

"yes sir." Youko said in a hurtful tone.

Kira grabbed his hand and took him to the grinder and hugged him tightly.

"no matter what happens Youko, when you are in trouble, calm down and think. Always be three or four steps ahead of your enemy, and don't you ever let someone take you for a fool. You are my son, remember that." he said sadly and kissed his sons forehead.

Kira led Youko to the handle and gracefully leaped into the grinder. Youko looked at him oddly as his father made a strange moan.

"papa..." he was about to continue but was cut off by his fathers strong voice.

"Turn the level." he commanded.

"what?" asked Youko in confusion.

"now son, there is not much time." he yelled

the clock was ticking and Youko began to panic.

"but you'll die!" he screamed out.

"Do it!" he commanded.

"..I-I can't" he cried

"If you love me, then you'll do it." he said coldly

Youko eyes filled with tears as the words clicked in his mind. His hands shook as he grabbed the handle, the clock ticking louder and louder by the second.

"Do it Youko!" he cried out.

Youko obediently began to crank the grinder. The sound of bones cracking and flesh tearing filled the young boys ears. Kira shook and screamed in pain causing Youko to stop.

"Don't stop!" his father hollered out. "Continue!"

Tears treaded down his face as he took the handle. He continued to crank and his father made a horrible cry causing more tears to flow.

"Faster Youko, Faster!" he ordered in between screams.

Youko obeyed cranking it harder and faster. The beat of his heart now matched the tic of the timer. Blood gushed out of Kira's mouth and splattered over his sons pale frame, but that didn't stop the fox this time. He cranked it faster and faster and his father gave a small bloody smile.

"that's it …. good boy..." he said slowly as he slowly went down.

The door opened and the timer stopped causing the young bloody fox to collapse on his knees breathing heavily. Tears streamed down the child's face as he slowly caught his breath. He lifted up and took hold of the grinder so that he could see his father.

"Papa?" he called painfully.

His eyes widened in shock and fear. Only half of his father was there, he was facing down with a visual smile across his face. Youko chest went up and down as he inhaled a large amount of air. Blood filled the boys senses and he fell backwards landing on something soft and wet. The boy became very still as he lifted his hand to his face to see what was the wet liquid. Blood oozed down his hand and onto his arm. Gold eyes fearfully gazed down; and to his horror he was right over the grounded flesh of his father. The frightened child gave out a horrifying bloody shriek that would have made even the devil feel sorry.


	2. present

Kurama jumped up breathing heavily.

"What a dream." he said covering his face.

"Hey Shuuichi your going to be late!" said the boy from across the room.

Kurama rubbed his temples and looked at his room mate, Keith. He was a tall well built teen with black and green hair and yellow eyes. He had a big tattoo on his arm.

"I'm sorry." he responded causing the other teen to smile.

"Just don't be late." he chuckled as he left the room.

Kurama stood up and stretched. He's finally nineteen years old, yet somehow he felt as if something was missing. This was second year of college and he's still the top of his class. Ignoring the feeling he changed his cloths and headed out to class for a brand new day. little did the fox know it would soon turn out to be a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes slowly opened to see a small white room. The demon was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. His sides felt heavy and strange taking a good look around the place he came across a mirror. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw a strange contraction around his chest. He stood up and accidentally activated a cord that was attached to a small T.V.<p>

"what the hell?" the boy wondered in confusion.

On the screen there was a strange pale puppet that spoke to him.

"Hello Hiei, or should I say the forbidden child." it said in a gruesome way.

Hiei glared.

"you were born a sinner yet you've escaped death before and live in a vengeful and merciless life. You have rejected friendship and kindness and chose to live a life of shame."

"what do you know" growled Hiei.

" I want to play a game Hiei, one that will purify you. You may want death, but that is your choice if you don't want to live long enough to save your friends."

Hiei looked angrily at the screen and took out his hand to burn the screen. Amazingly his demon energy didn't work, it was somehow sealed.

"you have three minutes to find the key that will set you free. That contraction you see is one of my inventions, in about three minutes it shall crush your ribs, the key you'll see only if you search for it with your unnatural gift. It doesn't take a genius to know where that is."

The T.V went of and Hiei touched his Jagan eye, flinching in pain he came to realize that the key he needed was in his evil eye. The clock ticked as he looked at the mirror. He has already went through so much pain to get it implanted, now he had to get rid of it in order to survive?

"damn it!" he stated angrily as the machine tightened around his chest.

He didn't care about dying, but he did care about living without his Jagan. The clock ticked eagerly making Hiei scream in pain as his ribs began to crack. 1 minute left... Hiei sighed and took the razor that was on the counter.

"You guys owe me." he said painfully, putting his hand to his forehead.

Blood began to gush down the demons forehead and flow down his features. Hiei gasped in pain but continued to dig in. 45 seconds left, and Hiei was covered in blood. "this isn't working." thought the boy. He then gave a bloody cry as one of the bones broke.

"Damn it!" he screamed as he fell to the floor.

He spit out blood and then looked at the mirror evilly. There was only 20 seconds and Hiei wasn't about to give up, he determinedly lifted his hand to his forehead and plunged it in. pain went through his whole body and blood gushed out hitting the mirror as he pulled his eyeball out of its sockets. The room roared with his screams yet he hadn't found the key. He fell to his knees as the clocked counted backwards from ten. His bloody face bowed down in defeat, and he saw it. The key was right there on the back of his Jagan eye.

"Bitch..." he said.

He quickly grabbed the key and began to put it through the key hole. 5 seconds left, the key wouldn't fit, 4 seconds, his hands shook as his chest tightened and yet another few bones broke, 3 seconds left blood gushed down his mouth as the machine tightened even more, 2 seconds left the key was in, 1 second left and he turned the key...

* * *

><p>Kurama walked along the hallways of the school, he had just gotten his test results and was about to go to work when a particularly loud carrot top came across from him.<p>

"Hey your Minamino right?" asked Kuwabara.

Kurama turned to look at the stranger with a sweet smile.

"oh hello." he greeted kindly.

Kuwabara looked at him oddly "and to think he was a girl." he said quietly to himself causing Kurama to give an annoyed face since he still herd him "well anyway, you may have beat me this time around, but I'll beat you next time!" Kuwabara said in a enthusiastic way.

"oh, you must be Kazuma Kuwabara." exclaimed Kurama now recognizing the boy "didn't you get the third highest grade?" he then asked thinking a bit.

"yeah, what about it?" he replied a bit annoyed.

"well, I don't know. I just thought you might just want to try to beat him first and then me." the fox said in a reasoning tone.

Kuwabara just scratched his head to try to make up a lie, he actually thought that Shuuichi was a girl and he was thinking on inviting her out; but now that he knows that he is a boy that just means he has another challenger.

"because I already did." he said smartly

Kurama smiled and then ran a hand through his hair causing Kuwabara to now wonder if he assumed wrong.

"well then we should start a study group." Kurama declared as he walked away "see you in school."

Kuwabara just watched him leave.

"damn I hope he is a boy, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I spoke to a women that way," he said to himself feeling dumb.

He then left building and caught up with his friends.

"I'm starving." said Okubo.

"your always starving." joked Komada.

The boys laughed and then something caught Kirishima's eye.

"hey does anyone want ramen?" he asked pointing at the stand.

"hell yeah!" said Kuwabara as they ran over.

A raven haired boy was cleaning the counter when they entered.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, how can I help you?" asked the teen with a huge grin across his face.

The boys all stared in amazement, the teen who stood before them was no other than Yusuke Urameshi.

"I-I know you!" screamed out Kuwabara "Your Yusuke Urameshi!"

"sweet, I'm still a celebrity." he said then resumed to cleaning up the counter.

"I want a rematch!" he yelled

"no can do." he said ignoring the outburst.

Kuwabara gave an angry face and lifted up the smaller teen to face him.

"why n-...!" Kuwabara was about to continue till he realized the boys eyes were unfocused.

Putting the teen down Yusuke resumed to cleaning the counter.

"if you don't want food, get out." he said emotionless.

Kuwabara didn't know why he felt like something was wrong but he didn't want to bother the guy neither.

"nah, we're hungry." he said and sat down.

"good." he agreed and took their orders.

The boys were amazed at how good the food was.

"this is great!" commented Okubo while stuffing another chop stick full of noodles.

"yeah keep it up tubby and I'll have to stack up on food." said Yusuke in an annoyed manner causing the boys to laugh out loud.

Yusuke smiled weakly then gave a dark look as Keiko entered the store with another guy.

"hey Yusuke." she said cheerfully.

He quickly fixed her a fake smile "hey Keiko, whats up?" he asked sweetly.

"not much, just going out with my FIANCE." she said in an annoyed tone.

"yeah, yeah you really have to shove that guy in my face don't you?" Yusuke said annoyedly.

"excuse me? You have really bad service to talk to customers in that tone of voice." said the fiance.

Kuwabara and his friends watched the three in amusement.

"well if you don't like it leave." reasoned Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you have to be like that don't you?" asked Keiko angrily.

"so what?" he asked

"That means you didn't grow up since five." she responded

Yusuke rolled his eyes and then resumed to his job causing Keiko to turn her face.

"I-I mostly came to make sure you were coming to my wedding tomorrow." she said slowly "I mean we were friends and all."

Yusuke was silent for a long period of time.

"no..." he said making Keiko feel hurt.

"jerk!" said the fiance "lets go."

He took Keiko's hand and led her out of the stand.

"ouch." said Komada looking at Kuwabara.

"yeah I know, I think we should go." said Kuwabara as he left the cash on the table.

The boys left and Yusuke just stood there quiet for a while. Secrete tears streamed down his face as he leaned on the counter.

"rich bastard." he said to himself.

He decided to close early for the day. He quickly closed up the place and was locking it up tightly when he herd someone coming from behind him.

"we're closed." he said not turning to see the person.

The person continued to walk over and Yusuke got mad.

"I said we're closed!" he said while turning to face the person.

To his surprise, right there face to face with him was a horrifying pig masked person. Yusuke opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out for he was already stabbed with some type of drug. Falling on his knees, his world began to spin.

"...Keiko..." he whispered as his world descended into darkness.

* * *

><p>Kuwabara and his friends were laughing their heads off in the car. Shizuru was completely annoyed for she had to drive them home.<p>

"keep it up and I'll-" she was about to raise her voice till she saw a person lying in the middle of the rode. She immediately stepped on the brakes.

"stay here!" she told the boys as she got out of the car.

The boys watched in horror as Shizuru walked over to the figure.

"sir?" she asked then moved the figure.

It rolled over to reveal a pale puppet with these horrifying eyes. It cackled and gas shot directly into Shizuru's face.

"Shizuru!" cried Kuwabara

He was about to get out of the car when two gas balls flew in and exploded. Smoke instantly filled the car. Everyone was panicking and coughing till finally there wasn't a sound left. Kuwabara eyes were closing and he saw a black figure standing there with a pig mask on.

"...what...the-" he trailed off as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"okay, mother. See you this weekend." Kurama said sweetly as he hanged up the phone. "I'm done with my shift." said Kurama as he left his job. He had a lot on his mind, exams, work, family and yet he somehow had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong or that he had forgotten something very important. He continued to walk back to his dormitory until he realized it was too quiet. He looked back and forth, it was nighttime yet there was no one on the street.<p>

"how peculiar." he said then continued his way.

He then entered his bedroom. It was dark, he tried to turn on the lights but there was no power so it was useless.

"just perfect." he sighed.

He looked around the room to see if his room mate was there. He wasn't so Kurama just shrugged and went to the bathroom to shower. It wasn't bad taking a shower in the dark, it actually felt nice. Kurama gently put the creme into his hair and washed it delicately till he herd a door slam shut.

"Keith?" he asked calling his roommate.

There was no answer so Kurama turned off the shower and grabbed the towel and wrapped himself.

"Keith this isn't funny." he said looking around.

Suddenly Kurama collided with a small figure that startled him making him move back into Keith.

"shh!" he said sweetly as he held Kurama tightly.

Kurama was about to protest when the taller male covered the red heads mouth and put a drug into his neck. Kurama moaned in pain as he felt the pain go down his throat. He tried to struggle but ended up with no luck.

"damn your a feisty one." he said with a grin

His emerald eyes slowly closed as he tried with all his might to fight off. Blacking out an image came up to his head of a spiky haired boy but it quickly disappeared along with his world.

Long eye lashes flashed open as Kurama came to his senses. He found himself seated in a reclined chair, restrained and wearing a straight-jacket. His chin was angled towards the ceiling due to head gear holding it in place. Four metal rods were attached to a metal apparatus surrounding him, pointing directly towards his exposed neck. He had a visible long string hanging out of his mouth.

"I've been here before." he said to himself as his eyes widened in horror. The place was just like the same place in his nightmares.

He tried to struggle but it didn't work, feeling helpless he stopped. He felt trapped, like an animal. Eying the place he knew there was no way to get out, but to play the game.


	3. let the games begin

Chocolate eyes slowly opened, The raven haired boy had a huge head ache and was about to close his eyes till he herd a scream. His eyes darted open as he recognized that voice.

"Keiko?" called out the raven haired boy.

Yusuke was shocked. There he was attached to a char, his hands chained to a circular saw that was aiming at his chest and across from him was Keiko's fiance, in the same position as Yusuke just with his personal circular saw. There was also a third circular saw on a large pivot in the center, pointed towards the ceiling.

"what the hell is going on?" he yelled trying to free his arms.

He immediately realized that the saw in front of him could move forward and backward.

"stop that you idiot." said the Keiko's Fiance as when Yusuke pushed his saw forward, his saw came closer towards him.

"Zuko?" cried out Keiko to her Fiance.

Both boys jolted their heads up once they figured out where the voice came from. Yusuke stared in horror as Keiko is revealed to be suspended above the center saw and restrained to a large, hanging board.

"Keiko!" screamed the two boys.

Suddenly billy the puppet bicycled his way in the room and cackled for the trios attention. They all turned their heads to face the puppet as it spoke.

"Hello, Yusuke. I want to play a game." it said.

Both Keiko and Zuko looked at Yusuke oddly.

"for years you have been in love with the girl you see above, yet due to a broken promise you will soon remember, you have lost her to your rich cousin Zuko. Now you will soon learn that you have forgotten something very important and the person responsible will be at the end of the game. Unless you choose not to play. If you live you will play, but if you die I'll make an exception." it chuckled.

Yusuke glared evilly.

"Now back to the game, you will choose who will drop out of this triangle, for within sixty seconds, one of you must die. If you wish to save her, then the saws must be pushed all the way to one side or the other, sparing her for that after the 60 seconds she will drop. If you wish to save your cousin," it gave a little pause

"then you must remember why he wants to marry her." Bill said causing Yusuke to painfully remember how Zuko always used to abuse him when they were younger and how when Yusuke was old enough to fight back he swore revenge on him.

"You must prove who is more important to you, your life, your ex, or your blood. Are you strong enough to walk away from what is destroying you, or will you fight one more time for the heart that binds? You have sixty seconds to decide. Live or die. Make your choice." and with that Billy trailed away.

"Yusuke, what did you do?" cried out Keiko.

Tears flowed down the young girls face as she began to panic.

"I was suppose to get married today, i-it was suppose to be my happy day, what is going on!" she cried.

Yusuke shuttered at her voice and the digital clock counted backwards from 60. Zuko watched emotionless, he knew Yusuke could easily surpass his strength so he needed to come up with a plan.

"You know this is your fault Yusuke." said Zuko as Keiko panicked. "if you hadn't been mixed up with so many people, we wouldn't be here right now."

Zuko decided that if he could stall Yusuke long enough, the raven haired boy would either kill himself or do nothing letting Keiko get killed which didn't bother Zuko much since he was just marrying Keiko to hurt Yusuke.

"well good job, now what are we going to do?" he asked angrily.

"I-I don't know!" Yusuke screamed out.

There was only 30 seconds left and Yusuke was already feeling the panic in his chest. Yusuke slowly looked up to meet with Keiko's soft red face, tears traced down her featured and fell onto the saw. Yusuke felt horrible that she had to endure this on her wedding day and decided he would be the one to go. With fifteen minutes left Yusuke took hold of the spinning circular saw and was about to plunge it into his own chest till he saw the evil expression on his cousins smiling face. Yusuke stared as his cousin grinned widely.

"bye-bye..." said Zuko with a disgusting look on his face.

Yusuke was furious and with five seconds left he immediately pushed it forward startling both Zuko and Keiko. Blood flew in the air as it drilled through Zuko's flesh. Keiko shrieked out in fear as she witnessed her fiance get slaughtered by her ex. 3 seconds... blood gushed everywhere. 2 seconds... Zuko screamed in horror and in pain. 1 second, Keiko gave out a bloody cry as her fiance gave out his last breath. The chains automatically unlocked themselves and Keiko was lowered down.

The two of them were silent for a long period of time.

"...Keiko..." Yusuke muttered as he walked over and untied her.

She brute-fully pulled off him falling onto the bloody floor.

"...Keiko... I.."

"shut up!" she screamed at the raven haired boy. "shut up!"

she began to pound at his chest wildly.

"It was suppose to be me!" she cried "the one who should have died was suppose to be me!"

Yusuke watched her sadly, then pulled his arms around her. She kept on hitting him, but in the end she gave in to his embrace.

"come on, lets get out of here." he said warmly as he kept her close and walked towards the door.

Rain pounded lightly on the umbrella, a blonde girl stood over a grave stone. She gently layed down flowers.

"good bye." she said sweetly as she turned to leave the graveyard.

The wind blew harshly and the young detectives umbrella flew out of her hand.

"uh, no!" she said as she tried to grab it.

It flew through the air then hit the ground and rolled till it hit someone. Angel looked at the cloaked figure with a surprised look, there shouldn't be anyone here this late at night. The figure was dressed in black and white, and had her face hidden by the umbrella. The figure lifted up the umbrella just enough to see her blood red lips. She smiled at angel then turned to leave.

"I guess I'm not the only one who does late night visiting." Angel said to herself sounding a little uncertain. "she could have given me my umbrella." she said sadly yet cutely.

She quickly ran over towards her umbrella and caught it before it blew away again.

"gotcha!" she said as she stood up to leave.

Her bright blew eyes then spotted the gravestone that the other lady was at. Her eyes narrowed at the name that was engraved in it.

"John Kramer." she said angrily.

"where are we?" asked Keiko as they walked through the dark hallway.

"I have no Idea." said Yusuke as they came across a tape recorder that was hanging from the ceiling. There was a huge paper on it that said "Yusuke".

"why does that have your name on it?" she asked warily.

"Keiko, I honestly don't know." he said as he grabbed it of the rope.

He looked at it for a while then pressed play.

"I'm glad you have decided to play." it said in a dark gruesome voice "you see, you have lost something very important, yet you don't remember."

Yusuke eyed the tape recorder oddly.

"You will soon know who's responsible for your mind being erased."

Yusuke's Eyes widened in shock as he herd these words.

"You will soon meet people you have encountered in your life, You may not know them and they may not know you, but you are all connected with each other, who will survive and who will die all depends on you. You must past these trials Urameshi if you are willing to find not only your freedom but also to acknowledge who is responsible for your loss and pain... follow the signs detective, it will lead you to salvation. Embrace yourself for each test will be worse than the next, team work could either save you or drag you to hell." and with that it stopped.

Yusuke stared at it for a brief moment, he could not believe his mind was erased. Keiko held on to him tightly.

"...Yu-Yusuke?" she asked as she pointed at the hallway that was filled with bloody arows that pointed the way.

"damn..." he said a little unsure "do I have a choice?" he asked himself.

"actually you did." Keiko said angrily reminding him of the last test.

Tears wielded in the girls eyes and Yusuke kept her close feeling the guilt.

"I know, I know." he said agreeing with her "don't cry, we will get out I promise." he said drying her tears.

They came to a pause where there was a door. There was a riddle written on it in blood that said " A mulberry is a tree, I'm a man. And I'll prove it. we all have to die when our time comes, but if we do our duty we don't have regrets. Who am I?"

"like the hell would I kno-" Yusuke paused as a flash hit his memory, he remembered being in pain and there was a large heavy muscular man, across from them was a figure with no face yet it had a bright sword in his hand. Yusuke shook his head to get back to reality and he pushed the door open.

"Oh my God!" he screamed out.


	4. two out of five

Yusuke stared in horror as he saw what was in the room.

Komada, Shizuru, Okubo, Kuwabara, and Kirishima were chained in that order to a chair inside a large metal cage. At the front of the cage was a large metal device attached to a large cord that was connected to a mounted gun which was pointed behind the victims on a pallet conveyor system.

"Urameshi?" called out Kuwabara in surprised.

"what the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Yusuke in amazement.

"like we know!" he said more angry than scared.

Shizuru flinched a bit as she saw Yusuke and Keiko.

Suddenly the TV flashed and Billy appeared turning his face towards Yusuke.

"Hello, Yusuke. Here is your fist trial, before you are five people. Only two of them actually have a big part to play in your life." he said coldly.

"what is that." cried out Kirishima.

All the boys stared in amazement while Shizuru and Kuwabara felt a deep dark feeling in their gut.

"finding the right couple is your own business, but if you kill your best friend it will cost you. It is you who will have to live with it."

Yusuke gave a confused expression once he herd the last part, from what he recalls only Keiko was his friend.

"here we have five targets, but only two can get away. The decision of which two will survive falls upon you. But remember, the mounted gun will continue to fire until it has reached the end of the pallet conveyor system. Be aware, if no decision is made on your part, all five will perish."

All eyes widened in horror and Keiko covered her face in fear. The victims began to panic, except for Shizuru whom still seemed interested in the talking dummy.

"To offer the two reprieves, you must press both buttons at once in the box before you, however in doing so, you will give a sacrifice of your own. Two can live, three will die. Your decisions will be symbolized by the blood on your hands."

And with that the screen went blank and the pallet conveyor began to move the gun slowly to the right, towards Komada.

"ah man, I don't wanna die!" he cried out.

"Komada!" screamed out Kuwabara trying to struggle free from his prison.

"Yusuke do something." cried Keiko.

"I know, I know, but who do I save?" he asked in horror as it was moving quickly.

"you have to save all of them." cried Keiko.

"no!" called out Shizuru causing everyone to stare at her "he said you can only save two people, that means only two people can get out."

"what do you know?" asked Keiko more out of a plea than as a question.

"who cares, someone call the cops!" cried Kirishima struggling.

"I got family to take care of!" cried Okubo.

"I'm too young to die." screamed out Komada as the gun stopped right behind him.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw the gun lifting up getting a good view of Komada's head.

"Komada!" screamed Kuwabara as it shot his dear friend in the head.

Blood flew and splattered against Keiko for she was standing in front of her. She screamed and the boys did too, calling his name and struggling for there lives. Kuwabara 's head hang low as his best friend just died. Yusuke felt immobile, he didn't know what to do. The gun then continued to move towards Shizuru.

"God I wish I had a cigaret." she said with a bored expression on her face.

"don't say that Shizuru!" cried Keiko causing Yusuke to look at her in shock.

"you know her?" he asked

Keiko paused then shook her head.

"then how do you know her name?" he asked again.

"I don't... know." she said confusedly.

"Shizuru, don't worry I'm coming!" called Kuwabara as he struggled to get free, determined to save his sister

"yeah,yeah." she said still not at all entertained.

Yusuke quickly jolted at the metal device as the gun paused behind Shizuru.

"nothing personal, even if your not anyone I know your still a girl." said Yusuke as he put his hands inside the metal box.

Shizuru just watched him then closed her eyes to wait her doom.

"don't bother, why don't you do me a favor and save my brother." she said plainly.

Yusuke gave a shaky smiled.

"cause I'm just like that."

Yusuke pressed the two buttons, one in each hand and it caused not only the gun to spare Shizuru but also for a metal rod to come down and pierce Yusuke's hands. Yusuke screamed out in pain as blood poured down his hands.

"Yusuke!" cried Keiko.

The rod slowly lifted up and Yusuke fell to the floor clutching his hands in pain. Keiko rushed to his aid and Okubo began to Scream as the gun was coming closer towards him.

"help, help, please help me!" he begged as it was coming closer.

"Okubo!" cried Kuwabara.

The red head knew about Okubo's past and knew how his family needs him.

"Urameshi!" called Kuwabara as Yusuke tried to recover the feeling in his hands "please save Okubo."

Yusuke's head jolted up once he herd the red heads words.

"he has a family who needs him, he can't afford to die." he continued

Okubo even stared at Kuwabara, tears went down his face as he herd his best friends words.

"Kuwabara..." he said with a sad smile.

Suddenly the gun stopped. All three boys gasped. Yusuke instinctively got up and moved towards the machine. He painfully put his hands in the box and was about to press the button when there was a gun shot. Blood flew and splattered all over Yusuke face for he was standing across from Okubo.

"No!" screamed Kuwabara.

Tears streamed down the red heads face as he painfully screamed out. The gun lowered and mercilessly continued for his next target... Kuwabara...

"this is impossible." cried Kirishima

Yusuke was petrified, what if he did have a friend, what if he died, what if he didn't, what if this whole thing was a lie, what if this was just a sick nightmare. The raven haired boy slowly began to fall on his knees and give up hope till he herd Kuwabara's voice.

"Urameshi..." he said causing tearful chocolate eyes to gaze up at him painfully "forget about me."

Yusuke eyes widened in shock. Kuwabara cared so much for his friends that he would rather give up his life to save them.

"A mulberry is a tree, Kuwabara's a man. And I'll prove it. we all have to die when our time comes, but if we do our duty we don't have regrets." he said with his eyes glowing in determination.

The gun stopped and Yusuke knew immediately that he was the one. Yusuke felt as if time had completely stopped, he swiftly put his hands in the box and just as the gun was about to fire he pressed the button. Kuwabara was shocked.

"Ura-Urameshi I said don't save me!" he screamed.

Blood dripped down the metal box and Yusuke kept his head bowed in shame and in pain.

"oh my gosh. I don't want to die!" screamed Kirishima "call the cops!" tears fell down his face as he screamed. "somebody do something!"

the gun then stopped behind the terrified boy and slowly lifted up in position.

"Kirishima!" screamed Kuwabara.

"Somebody help!" screamed the helpless boy as the gun fired.

The poor boys head exploded from the impact of the bullet sending pieces everywhere. Keiko screamed . Kuwabara cried. The chains released the victims and Yusuke stood there completely motionless.

"No!" cried out Kuwabara.

Kuwabara literally grabbed his lifeless friends and began to morn. Yusuke shuttered still holding onto the metal box. He didn't care if his hands hurt or if it was even broken, what he did care about was that not only was he responsible for the deaths of Kuwabara's friends but he was responsible for his pain.

Far away in the Makai, stood a beautiful young lady with silver hair.

"Is something bothering you?" asked a familiar voice.

The kitsune barely turned to look at the bat demon.

"of course not." she said closing her eyes.

The bat demon smiled.

"well if it bothers you so much, why don't we go to the human world?" he asked making the kitsune look at him oddly.

He smiled and she turned back in front making her way through the forest.

"hey where are you going?" he asked with a frown.

"Kirin...pack up we're going to the world of the living." she directed making him smirk widely.

The room smelled dead, it took a while to convince Kuwabara into leaving his dead friends corpses behind. Yet they found themselves lost in the hallways.

"g-r-e-a-t." Shizuru said in annoyance as she looked around "well there doesn't seem to be any bloody arrows."

"well they were here." said Yusuke feeling depressed.

He then reached into his pockets to find something.

"ah crap." he whispered.

"whats wrong?" asked Keiko

Yusuke looked at her then turned his face away.

"its not your business." he said in a cocky way.

Keiko looked angrily then turned her face away as if she didn't care.

"so..." Yusuke asked looking at Shizuru.

"I don't date younger guys." she said while she lit her cigaret.

"I was actually going to ask, how did you know that I could only save two people?" he asked in a concerned manner.

"well, besides the talking dummy telling us. I have herd rumors about a Serial killer in the United States that dealt with a dummy that gave messages."

"really?" asked Yusuke

She nodded.

"they say that the man named Jigsaw died and so did his successors." she explained.

"then how can this be the same person?" Yusuke asked a little nervous.

"it can't. Unless his successors didn't die."

"so this guy is Jigsaw?" he asked now ready for the next trial "I hope he came prepared cause I'm a gonna pound him six feet under."

the group continued walking until they got to a room with five different directions.

"okay." said Yusuke as he looked around "i guess we should take the left route."

"wait guys." said Kuwabara stopping the group"I have a bad feeling about this."

Yusuke looked at him feeling guilty.

"yeah I know, but it is the only way for us to survive." he reasoned.

Kuwabara looked at him for a while then nodded.

"then if that's the case then we should take the second path to the right." he said pointing.

Yusuke nodded and they walked through. The bloody arrows began to appear again and the room became hot. There was a door at the end of the hallway with words scratched into it. "what is the best way to cook a fox?" it said.

Yusuke looked at it for a while before he turned to the others.

"hey I cook, but I never served fox before." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"i don't think it's talking about a fox." said Kuwabara.

"well, hopefully its not talking about a girl." Yusuke said again imagining a dirty thought.

Keiko smacked him.

"ouch!" he wined

"hurry up and just open the door." she demanded.

"alright already." he said angrily while he opened the door.

It felt extremely hot as they entered the broiler room. They were on the top of a theater-like catwalk. A tape recorder hanged in front of the raven haired boy. Yusuke heavily took in a deep breath and grabbed the tape recorder. Examining the room he came to lay eyes on something moving from beneath him.

"hey, Hey!" Yusuke screamed trying to get the red heads attention.

Terrified green eyes looked up as he herd the call. The red head was covered in blood and was pressing himself against the wall.

"Shuuichi?" whispered Kuwabara.

"you know him?" asked Yusuke looking at the carrot top.

"yes I do, he's the guy who always beats me in test's." said Kuwabara.

Yusuke felt a little stupid as for a moment he thought he was a girl. Shaking the thought out of his mind he turned his attention back down at the red head.

"don't move!" demanded Yusuke.

"do I honestly have a choice?" asked the red head pointing out that the entrance to the caged maze was blocked by steam.

Looking at the steam, Yusuke realized that it came from a pipe, but that the pipe had a level that had the word R-E-L-I-F-E written on it. The raven haired boy was about to pull it when he was stopped by Shizuru.

"don't be a fool, listen to the tape and follow the directions before we all get killed." she demanded.

Yusuke almost dropped the tape as she startled him.

"okay, I get it." he said and then pressed the button.


	5. trust in fate

"Hello, Yusuke. I see your doing very well if you made it this far." said the tape.

Yusuke looked at the tape recorder with an annoyed expression.

"beneath you, you shall find a demon." it said cutting to the chase.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and looked down at the innocent looking boy.

"a what?" he asked in disbelief.

"particularly, you have saved this demons life before and now you will have to do it again."

"a demon?" asked Kuwabara also looking down. Kurama looked up offended.

"beats me." responded Yusuke.

"Your demon friend has ninety seconds to get to you or the device attached to his neck will discharge and strangle your friend. You will find that the journey across this room is filled with danger."

Yusuke looked towards Kurama's path and saw that there were many steam pipes blocking particular parts of the maze that led all the way to a tall cage that reached the second floor.

" In order for him to make it, you will need to be there for him, and it is you who ultimately holds the key to his survival." it said continuously.

Yusuke looked at the digital clock and then looked down at the red head. he didn't look like he trusted them much. Shooting Yusuke a death glare the raven haired boy shivered.

"When faced with death, will he have the skills to live? Let the game begin. " and with that the tape ended.

The clocked began the count down by 90 seconds.

"Yusuke, you know her?" asked Keiko kind of jealous.

"no, I don't know Him." Yusuke clarified clutching his teeth together. "hey red head!" he yelled.

Kurama looked back at him with an uneasy look.

"It's Shuuichi." he responded agitatedly.

"what?" asked Yusuke not understanding the demon.

"My name is Shuuichi!" he said even louder yet keeping himself away from the steam.

Yusuke stared for a brief moment, his name didn't ring any bells yet his appearance seemed a little familiar.

"Shuuichi, you gotta get up here." he demanded.

"Are you insane, there is no way I can get past the steam." Kurama reasoned "unless somehow you can find a way to turn it off."

Yusuke looked at him for a while then remembered the level that said "relief". Running back towards the level, he pulled it. The steam that blocked Kurama's path suddenly turned upwards out of Kurama's way and into Yusuke. Yusuke screamed in pain and dropped it.

"Yusuke." screamed Keiko.

"I'm okay." he said rubbing his arm.

He looked at the clock, it read 75 seconds left. "damn it." he thought then looked back down. Kurama immediately understood what Yusuke needed to do and he felt hopeless. There was no way a complete stranger would actually risk there life to save his. Yusuke looked down at Kurama for a moment before speaking.

"okay Shuuichi, we gotta work together." he said nervously.

Kurama looked at him a bit shocked.

"wha-what was that?" he asked.

"You have to be fast, I honestly don't know how many levels there are nor how many I can take so we gotta work together." Yusuke explained.

"and why would you want to do that for me?" he asked.

Yusuke thought for a second before he responded.

"I don't know, but your just going to have to trust me." he said quickly as the time hit 60 seconds left"now go!" he said while pulling the first level.

Kurama quickly dashed as the steam lifted. Yusuke screamed as his arm was burned. Moving quickly past the first steam the red head came to the second steam pipe. Yusuke released the level and went to reach the next level. Steam shot through his leg as he pulled it letting the fox get across. Keiko covered her eyes as Yusuke's screams became more violent.

"Urameshi!" screamed out Kuwabara.

Yusuke released the level and moved to the next one, pulling it down hard. The steam redirected upwards and startled the boy by getting him in the face. Yusuke screamed and accidentally released the level getting Kurama hit in the leg by the steam. Kurama winced yet continued, he knew Yusuke couldn't continue on like this much longer. He instinctively climbed the gate and was able to go over a few of the steams till he finally got to the one where he had to crawl under. Yusuke was in pain, yet he still went and pulled the level. Steam hit the boys body and he released it by accident. Kurama cried out as his back was burned. The red head was stuck in that one place and was about to get hurt even worse till the steam was redirected. Kuwabara stood there taking the steam this time.

"Kuwabara?" whispered Kurama as he tiredly gazed up.

Kuwabara clutched his teeth as he held it long enough for Kurama to get the strength to move out of the way.

"what are you doing?" asked Yusuke as he trembled back on his feet.

"You think I'd actually let you take all the credit?" he asked with a determined smile.

Yusuke returned the smile and the boys worked together to get the red head to the next pipe. There was 32 seconds left and the three boys were covered in blood. Kurama was very exhausted as he came to the final cage. He needed to climb up the gate like cage and reach the raven haired boy. His bloody hands gripped the gate as he tried to climb up, he kind of slipped a bit yet he still had his balance. Climbing up the gate Kuwabara pulled the final level and Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him up. Kurama held on to Yusuke tightly, he felt relieved.

"Your buying lunch." said Yusuke with a tired smile.

Kurama smiled back and paused for the timer was still counting back by twenty one seconds.

"it's not over yet." he said.

"what!" asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama thought for a second then looked down at the collar.

"of course." he said pointing at it.

There was fifteen seconds left and Yusuke raced behind the fox demon and began to undo the collar. It needed a key.

"ah shit!" he said panicking.

The boy looked around the place to find some sort of clue. Ten seconds left and Yusuke was freaking out. Kurama just watched him completely calm.

"did something happen?" the kitsune asked calmly.

"dude if I can't find the keys, your a dead man." Yusuke responded looking at the time.

There was six seconds left.

"well, then that would really be a tragedy if it wasn't that you seem to have a few keys around your neck." Kurama reasoned.

Yusuke looked down and was amazed to see a few key around his neck.

"you should have said that before!" he screamed and immediately took of the keys.

There was three seconds left and many keys to choose from. Yusuke didn't know which one to choose from so he picked a random key.

"please be the right one." he said putting it in and trying to unlock the collar.

It wouldn't fit and the timer hit zero. Kurama immediately felt the collar tightening, gasping for air he held on tightened his grip on Yusuke.

"it wont fit!" he screamed.

"move over." said Kuwabara "it's that one, duffus!"

Yusuke quickly changed keys as blood dripped down the foxes mouth. Yusuke turned the key and the fox took in a deep breath.

"...oh my goodness..." he said in between coughs.

"your alright?" asked Yusuke

The fox coughed a little more before answering.

"o-of course, I'll be fine." he said gripping his bruised throat "where are we?"

Yusuke looked at him for a while.

"... I don't know..."

the rain poured and the thunder cried out in New York. Drinking down a nice warm hot chocolate, the young detective walked out of the office.

"ah, finally a day off." she said stretching. She walked past a few people not realizing the strange couple that observed her. Silver hair blew in the rain as a particular fox demon watched the detective cross the street.

"you positive it's her?" she asked her buddy in crime.

Kirin watched the young human then smirked as he nodded.

Angel walked past a few houses till she herd a voice from behind her.

"detective." called the voice.

Angel stopped then turned to face the bat demon. She opened her mouth to say something and everything went dark...


	6. new aquaintence

The gang walked through the hallway in silence. It was filled with arrows that pointed in every direction.

"Oh great, and to think we're going to get a break!" complained the ravened hair boy.

"Shut up, at least there's no traps Yusuke!" said Keiko.

Yusuke mutter a low insult as they continued there walk.

"So Kurama, you escaped from some sick hospital or something?" he asked the red head.

"So, why? He asked curiously.

"Just curious." he said noticing that the clothes Kurama was wearing was a cut short ripped up straight-jacket. "you just well... never mind."

Kurama suddenly turned his head as he herd a peculiar sound, it came across the corner. Kuwabara also felt a strong sensation in that same direction and decided that it would be safer to head that way.

"Hey dufus your going the wrong way." said Yusuke.

"No way, this way feels a whole lot safer than that way, besides don't you guys hear something?" the carrot top asked as he put a hand over ear.

The group began to listen.

"It sounds like some kind of dog." said Kurama.

The group were about to follow after him when Keiko stopped in her tracks catching view of a terrible image.

"oh my gosh, Keith!" she cried as she ran the opposite way.

"Keiko no, the walls says do not pass!" cried Shizuru as she tried to stop the girl.

Keiko didn't heed her warning, instead she not only passed the bright red line but she even went to grab the guy when the walls read "can you bare not to touch?". A line pulled and it triggered the trap.

"Keiko no!" screamed out Yusuke as he realized that Keiko has just walked into a death trap.

A gun automatically slid down causing the girl to scream as it shot point blank at her. Yusuke eyes widened in horror as he herd the gun shot, saw a flash, then a strange figure over his friend on the floor.

The figure looked no older than a middle school kid, he had spiky jet black hair with a white star burst the center, and he was wearing a ripped up white hospital scrubs. The top shirt collar was teared towards the left revealing his left shoulder while the right sleeve was shredded. His pants on the other hand was missing a full leg from the thigh down while his other leg was only shredded around the bottom revealing his ankle. Keiko stared in shock as the boy had her protectively pinned down to the floor.

"stupid human." he said shrewdly.

"It's that boy again!" cried Kurama.

"you know him?" asked Yusuke still in shock at how fast the kid moved to save Keiko.

"not really, we just met a couple of hours ago." he said seriously.

Hiei stood up and off Keiko while a wolf pranced ran over and sat next to him. Yusuke ran over towards Keiko whom hugged him in tears.

"Don't worry, it's okay." he said comforting the girl.

"how could you say that, Keith is dead!" she cried out.

"You know that jerk?" asked Kurama very concerned.

"excuse me, Keith is not a jerk!" she said defending her dead friend.

"that man brought me here!" argued Kurama "he deserved what he got."

"take that back, Keith would never do that!" she screamed.

"whoa, whoa." said Yusuke trying to calm the two. "that's enough, the dude is dead. It's over, now somehow some way we got to get the hell out of here."

"there is only one way." said Hiei getting the groups attention "we must beet the game to survive or lose our lives."

Kuwabara made a face as the fire demon spoke about death so freely.

"you know punk, you talk about death as if it was an everyday thing." he said angrily.

"aren't you naive." he said shrewdly, Kuwabara gave an angry face.

"who are you calling naive?" he asked.

"we should hurry if we want to survive." Hiei continued ignoring the carrot top.

"wait, how do we know to trust you?" asked Kurama.

Hiei looked at Kurama for a while.

"did I not save you?" he asked the fox.

Kurama thought back at the events that took place earlier before he answered.

"yes, but that still doesn't explain why you owed me." he explained causing Yusuke to question.

"what do you mean?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I played two games before I met you." explained the fox "my first game was with him."

Kurama was seated in a reclined chair, restrained and wearing a straight-jacket. His chin was angled towards the ceiling due to head gear holding it in place. Four metal rods were attached to a metal apparatus surrounding him, pointing directly towards his exposed neck. He had a visible long string hanging out of his mouth. He tried to struggle but it was useless, feeling helpless he finally stopped, and decided to take a look to what he could see. Eying the place he knew there was no way to get out, feeling like a trapped animal he closed his eyes to calm his nerves. The door opened revealing a strange looking boy. Kurama sadly looked at the male, he wasn't sure if he was friend or foe. The figure quickly went over and grabbed the tape recorder that hanged from the ceiling.

"Hello Hiei, there has been a change of plans. Before you is one of your trusted ally that you owed. he has been your friend for years, knowing your lies and past, but choosing to speak no evil." it said darkly as Hiei just listened carefully.

Kurama listened and looked at the boy, he seemed slightly familiar yet he couldn't remember.

"he has been richly rewarded for her words, but today, he will be rewarded for his silence. In the x-ray you will see a key, the key to Kurama's survival, which will shut off his device."

Kurama looked a bit confusedly, it seemed like his kidnapper had made a mistake and had tooken the wrong person.

"But there's a catch, you have one minute to pull the fish-hook from the stomach which you have wounded once yourself for you selfishness and unlock the device or else the four spikes will penetrate his throat, silencing Kurama forever."

this made Kurama very nervous, his life was depending on a murderer.

"Remember, the spikes will also advance each time the decibel level in this room rises above a whisper, killing him even sooner. Hiei, do you have what it takes to save Kurama? Make your choice."

The timer clicked and Hiei quickly went to over to Kurama's aid.

"Kurama!" he said quickly.

"my name is Shuuichi." he corrected the fire demon.

"sh!" he said quickly covering his mouth with his hand. "only whisper." he said then turned his attention to the string. "look, we got to do this fast or your dead fox."

Kurama closed his eyes knowing what he had to do. Hiei took the string between his fingers, he didn't want to hurt the fox but if he pulled too quickly he was sure the fox will scream. Kurama's pulse began to quicken as he felt the stranger take hold of the string. Hiei pulled and Kurama felt as if his insides were being tared out. Kurama muffled a startled cry and Hiei immediately covered his mouth as the spikes moved a bit closer.

"Kurama, it'll only take a moment." he said then pulled again a little faster as time was running out.

Kurama moaned and his breath began to quicken as he felt the pain tearing through his body. Tears wielded in the boys eyes as he couldn't bare it anymore and he cried out again. Hiei covered his mouth as the spikes advanced even more.

"damn it." he said angrily.

Tears dripped down the red heads flushed face, making Hiei feel really uncomfortable.

"humans have to be so weak, don't they?" he said then with strong tug, he pulled it directly out of his mouth.

Kurama almost shrieked but Hiei was quick in reacting. Kurama muffled a horrible cry in Hiei's palm making the demon shutter a bit.

"it's soon to be over." he said gently and turned his attention back to releasing the fox.

He unlocked Kurama with twenty seconds left to spare. Falling to his knees blood dripped down the kitsune's mouth. Hiei watched as Kurama struggled to get the straight-jacket off, turning his face away he approached the fox and helped him get unbuckled. Kurama brute fully pulled off of the fire demons grip.

"who are you." he choked out as his throat was sore from the fish hook.

Hiei just looked at him then put up an index finger to his lips, indicating the fox to keep it down. Hiei than backed away and took off.

"wait-" Kurama cried out hoarsely and was about to follow him when he felt the pain in his stomach penetrate his body. Falling back on his knees, felt a strange feeling like he should leave this place. Getting up, he slowly left the room through the exit the fire demon took. Kurama's body suddenly tensed up, he felt agitated somehow. Looking back and forth he saw that there were arrows that pointed to a tape recorder. He walked over and observed it before he pressed the button.

"Hello Shuuichi, or should I say Kurama. You see, not too many people are drawn back to my game. I gave you a chance long ago and you disappointed me. You did not appreciate the life you were given and there for you have lost that life. You were now given another opportunity which you seemed to have improved yourself, yet now you are a part of the pieces for a certain detectives game, but to get to him, you must give up something important. Follow the rules Kurama, you hold the key to their knowledge, will you fight for survival or sit here and vegetate, the choice is yours, live or die..." and with that it paused.

Kurama just stood there stuck in his own world, he didn't understand what was going on, but that doesn't mean he was about to go without a fight.

"so that's how you met us right?" asked Yusuke

The red head shook his head.

"no, that was just the beginning. I had yet another game where I had save the man whom brought me here, Keith by putting that choker device around my neck. Little did I know that Keith had a game of his own and he tried to kill me." he said showing Yusuke the bruise on his arms. "luckily I escaped and found you guys, though that doesn't explain why Keith is dead."

Yusuke frowned.

"yeah, your right." he agreed then turned his attention to Hiei. "so why did you leave?" he asked him.

"it's part of my game." he explained "we may all be part of the same game, but we all have are own trials."

The Wolf then began to growl catching Hiei's attention.

"what is it Domino?" he asked as she growled at the door. He then looked up at it "looks like we found our next game." he said as he opened the door...


	7. round two

Everything was pitch dark.

"Tsk, you hit her too hard." said a male voice.

"It's not my fault that the humans too weak." said a females voice.

Angel slowly opened her eyes to see a women with silver hair and dog ears next to a strange man with bat wings. Her eyes slowly closed then opened again wide in shock.

"Hey I think she's coming through." said the male demon picking on the blonde girls bag.

Angel screamed in horror startling the bat demon while the kitsune rolled her eyes. Moving back to she bumped into the shelf, causing many books to fall over and tumble on to her.

"Nice going." said the bat demon towards the fox demon.

"Shut up." replied the kitsune in annoyance.

* * *

><p>The door opened revealing an office room, there was a desk with a tape recorder on it, some old pictures and another door across the room. Domino growled and Hiei lifted up his hand keeping her calm. The group became strangely quiet. Yusuke swallowed hard, as he walked over towards the tape recorder. Pressing play he closed his eyes and listened to his next trial.<p>

"Hello Yusuke, time for round two. You are much closer in knowing the truth about you and your memories." it said darkly.

"Round two?" Yusuke questioned a bit confusedly.

" I want to play a game. The game I want to play is very similar to the one that you've been playing as a a team leader. The game of offering hope to the desperate, for a price." it continued merciless.

Yusuke frowned, team leader?

"I think we can agree that your situation is desperate. So I offer you hope. The price that you pay may be a friend if you fail in leadership."

Yusuke glared angrily at the tape recorder "You bastard."

The team could only stand and listen helplessly in horror; if the tape was telling the truth, then there lives were in Yusuke's hands.

"By entering this room, a timer has been started."

Yusuke quickly glanced at the digital clock that was on the desk, it was counting backwards from four minutes.

"When the timer expires, the door in front of you will be locked forever preventing you from moving further. Only in finding the key before the timer runs out can you unlock and proceed to the next room."

"Damn it!" Yusuke said looking around the room. "Guys we need to find a key!" he said causing the others to search the room for the key.

"I will give you just one hint as to where that key is: it will be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Domino barked at the desk catching Hiei's attention, the fire demon quickly pushed the desk out of the way revealing a huge pit in the middle of the room, filled with thousands of filthy, used syringes.

"Detective!" he said catching Yusuke's attention.

"Let the game begin." it finished as everyone stared down into the pit.

* * *

><p>A globe sprung around in a circle as the bat demon played on it.<p>

"Okay let me get this straight, you want me to help you find your father?" asked Angel a bit confused as she watched the strange demon play with the globe.

"Precisely." said the kitsune as she ran her fingers through her beautiful hair.

"From what I herd, your teacher was an expert on Jigsaw projects." said the bat demon in amusement as he looked through Angels belongings.

"My teacher... you mean my boss?" she asked clarifying what the man had said.

"You catch on quickly." responded the fox as she shook head towards what her partner in crime was showing her.

Angel looked at her with a confused expression. "how do you know it's Jigsaw?" she asked a bit touchy about the subject.

The bat demon grinned widely as he pocketed a necklace. "Well my human friend, if it wasn't for this!" he dropped a pigs mask in front of Angel. "We wouldn't have came all the way here." he stated as he resumed to scan the room.

Angel gently picked up the mask. "Jigsaw..." she whispered feeling her chest tighten.

Looking down at the pit the group felt a sickening feeling in their stomachs.

"You got to be kidding me." Kuwabara said in shock.

"Yeah, this guy must love drugs." joked Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" cried Keiko scared to death.

Yusuke looked at her then back at the timer, there was three minutes left.

"Yeah." he said and was about to jump in when Hiei pulled him back by the collar bone. Falling on his butt he looked at Hiei in shock. "What was that for?"

Hiei shot him a dirty look. "Don't be a fool, I didn't survive because I did what I wanted. You have to follow the rules, you are the leader and we are the followers." he explained bluntly

"Screw that, I ain't putting anyone through that type of shit!" he argued angrily.

"Yusuke we're running out of time!" said Shizuru a hint of panic in her voice.

Yusuke looked back at her then at everyone else in the room.

"I-I don't know." he said feeling very nervous.

Hiei rolled his eyes and leaped in the pit with no warning.

"Hiei!" Yusuke cried out not realizing that he knew the demons name.

Needles stuck out of Hiei's bare arms, causing the group to turn away in horror. Yusuke gritted his teeth, it wasn't as if the demon was wearing anything to protect himself yet he dove in like nothing. Kneeling down in position to start digging needles painfully dug into the boys leg knee and thigh. Wincing in pain he noticed he had almost a minute left. He painfully dug his hand in the pit and began to move them around in search of the key. It sounded as if he was moving glass, Keiko turned and Yusuke watched helplessly as Hiei slowly began to sink in.

"I can't stand this anymore." Kurama said preparing himself to jump in with his friend.

"Don't move fox!" Hiei screamed out causing Kurama to stop.

The clock ticked making Hiei violently dig in faster throwing syringes everywhere. Needles stuck to his hand yet he payed no attention to them as he continued to dig and move them around as if he was in a toy box looking for a specific toy.

"You need help!" cried Kurama not understanding why he cared for this demon.

"Shut up!" he screamed moving faster now that time was running out.

Sinking down lower, he grunted in pain but never once stopped. With twenty seconds left Yusuke was going crazy, how was he suppose to guide him when he can't even help him find a stupid key. As he was about to give up on hope, his eyes caught sight of something glowing.

"Hiei to your left!" he cried out.

Hiei obediently dug into the left side throwing many syringes up into the air. The key attached to a glow stick, grabbing it he tossed to Yusuke whom quickly ran to the door. With five seconds to spare Yusuke unlocked the door.

* * *

><p>Angel paced back and forth in the room as Kirin sat annoyed.<p>

"I honestly can't believe that John Kramer has a successor." she said a bit shocked. "Although, girls with tails are also strange."

"Enough talk, we need to make action now if this jigsaw is as bad as you say he is." interrupted the kitsune.

"Right!" agreed Angel in enthusiasm as she took out a map. "First things first, we must find his location." she said brightly the stopped looking at the map "Now does your father live near Manhattan?" she asked.

The two demons looked at each other in confusedly then back at Angel.

"it depends, how far is this place?" asked Kirin handing Angel a piece of paper.

Reading the paper she typed the information into the computer and waited. Her eyes widened in shock "Japan!"

* * *

><p>Hiei was slowly lifted out of the pit, needles were viciously stabbed in his body. He moaned as the group began to help him. Domino worriedly licked Hiei's cheek.<p>

"I'm alright." he whispered to Domino.

"You are the craziest, stupidest obnoxious kid I've ever met." Yusuke chastised angrily. "yet, you saved us big time." he said much more calmly.

Hiei turned his face away from Yusuke's view as he let Domino help him up. "As I said we are the followers." he snorted as he stumbled past them.

Yusuke smiled as he suddenly realized that the boy wouldn't have jumped if he didn't trust him...


	8. hear no evil

Angel walked quickly down the hallway; There was no way she was traveling to Japan with two demons alone. She finally came to a metal door with a sign that read "Do not trespass", ignoring the sign she entered into the lab. A young man with short spiky light blue hair sat at the corner of the room working attentively on an object. Ember eyes glanced looking towards his old friend.

"Hey Nekku." she said shyly.

* * *

><p>The gang walked through the hallways in exhaustion. They had no idea of what time it was nor how long they been here.<p>

"Okay, I think we really need to rest." said Yusuke as Keiko was practically falling asleep on him.

"Well you are team leader." Kuwabara reminded him with a wide grin "The rules did say we had to follow you so this shouldn't get us into trouble." he said looking at Hiei.

The fire demon closed his eyes for a moment then nodded sitting away from the others near Domino. Yusuke watched a bit confused as to why the guy seemed so distance. Feeling exhausted he laid against the wall with Keiko held protectively in his arms.

"There is no way I'm sleeping in a place like this." whined Kuwabara a bit hysterical.

"Shut up and sleep." directed Shizuru grabbing him down next to her.

Kurama watched the two then resumed back to investigating the hallway. There was writing all over the walls written in blood.

"You should rest." suggested Yusuke as he watched the red head wonder around.

Kurama looked at him a bit suspiciously. "I'm sorry, the last time I trusted a stranger I ended up being here." he said coldly.

Yusuke just smiled. "Yeah but, I did take a lot of burning for you."

Kurama turned his face, he knew Yusuke was telling the truth, he knew that they wouldn't try to hurt him, but he just felt unsafe.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Nah, It's not like I got a clean reputation." Yusuke said a bit regretful.

Kurama paused a while before questioning the young teen.

"Is that a confession?" he asked a bit surprised at how the teen was opening up to him.

Yusuke smiled. "Well, we're going to be going through hell tomorrow. I might as well just spill the beans just in case we don't make it." he said sounding a bit afraid.

Kurama turned his face back in front. "I see."

"My mother is a drunk a gambler and a drug addict, my father left a long time ago." Yusuke explained not looking at Kurama. "I was a real mess, yet somehow I don't remember most of my life after a car accident." he continued.

Hiei whom must have been listening flinched at the boys last sentence. Yusuke turned his attention to the floor, fist clenched strongly into a fist.

"And now, some freak tells me that my mind was erased, that I knew all of you, and that the person responsible is at the end of this damned game." he said with a shaky voice. "How am I suppose to believe that? "

A soft comforting hand touched the boys shoulder, causing him to look up into the foxes relaxed eyes.

"Do you?" he asked in such a sweet tone.

Yusuke was silent for a moment, his face was so recognizable yet he feared this was all a freakish nightmare, or that it was some kind of sick act.

"I don't know." Yusuke responded a bit dull.

Kurama sat across from him, laid back against the other wall.

"I had amnesia due to an accident almost a year ago." Kurama explained trying to put the pieces together. "I am the top of my class in university, I don't like to take my prescriptions since they give me nightmares, and now I'm here because someone believes I am Youko Kurama."

Yusuke smiled. "Wow, that sucks." he commented.

"You had amnesia almost a year ago?" asked Kuwabara a bit amazed.

"Sadly." the fox admitted.

"That's strange." he said thinking about the situation. "I was also involved in an accident, and I also had amnesia." he stated causing the boys to stare in shock.

"No way!" Yusuke said in disbelief.

"How peculiar." commented Kurama "None of us recall much of our past."

Yusuke then turned to Hiei whom was apparently ignoring them.

"Hey how about you, do you remember your past?" he asked making Hiei flinch again.

"Actually I do." he said bluntly.

The boys sighed, they all thought that they had found the source of there problem.

"Then why are you here?" asked Kuwabara a bit confused. "I mean I was here because I was told I had a strong connection with Urameshi, and they confused Shuuichi for Kurama, but what about you why are you here?"

Hiei was quiet for a while remembering his first game that almost crushed his ribs.

"Suicide." he calmly said being blunt.

The hallway fell silent, not knowing how to respond. Kuwabara felt like a big jerk, as he sat back down.

"Oh, I uh didn't mean..." Kuwabara tried to respond searching for the right words.

"Forget it and sleep." he responded coldly ignoring the comment.

Kuwabara looked back at him, he couldn't believe that the kid would try to kill himself, though it did explain how he could endure the trials so fearlessly. As if he came to a conclusion he looked back at Yusuke.

"I'm taking the on the next game." he said making Yusuke look very uncomfortable.

Yusuke felt a deep sickening feeling in his chest, somehow he didn't want the carrot head loud mouth to play the game.

"...Gotcha..." he agreed anyway.

* * *

><p>"Who's he?" asked the kitsune in denial.<p>

"This is Nekku." angel said presenting the blue headed man whom bowed in respect.

"Pleasure." he responded making Aristania raise an eyebrow.

"Nekku, this is Aristania and Kirin." she said presenting the other two.

"I don't trust hunters." snared Aristania.

"And I don't trust thieves, but you don't see me complaining." Nekku responded shrewdly.

"Do you want to die?" she asked giving him a death glare.

"Aries, come on we all know dead people don't serve." he said cutting the conversation.

"look, there is no way I'm traveling with demons alone. He's coming or I ain't going." she said harshly.

Aristania raised an eyebrow but nodded agreeing to the girl.

"What ever you say blondie." Kirin also agreed.

"Perfect, I'll go get my bag." she said with a smile as she ran up the stairs.

Once she was gone Nekku glared at the other two.

"I swear, if you two double cross us I'll-" Nekku threatened but was cut off by Kirin.

"Your what? Track us down and kill us?" he asked a bit of amusement in his voice.

"You catch on well, demon." he said as Angel came back down.

* * *

><p>The gang continued their walk through the hallway until they reached a two way division, "Player to the left, team leader and followers to the right." was written in big letters. Kuwabara frowned, he didn't like the sounds of that.<p>

"Okay..." he said a bit nervously. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later." he said bravely.

"Kazuma wait." said Shizuru said grabbing on to him.

"Don't talk me out of it." he said looking back at her.

"Don't get killed." she said giving him a fake smile.

"Ha, I won't!" Kuwabara said giving a thumbs up before disappearing into the other hallway.

* * *

><p>Nekku stood alone in the moonlight, his bangs swayed in the breeze. He slightly turned to see a soul reaper on a river stick.<p>

"Ayame?" he asked

"Spirit detective Nekku Nomura, Koenma has went missing." she said almost panicking.

"And so did the ex-spirit detective." he replied. Folding his arms he thought for a moment.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked a bit concerned.

"I believe the two cases are connected, Tell George he'll be fine." he concluded as he turned back to the house.

"I hope so..." she sadly whispered.

* * *

><p>The group finally stumbles upon a door inscribed on it was the words "Ignore your detractors". Yusuke put his arm on the doorknob and was about to turn it when Hiei stopped him.<p>

"Just to let you know, when you are given a direction, follow it." he directed harshly as he slowly released his wrist.

Yusuke shivered he did not want to know what he meant by that, entering the room he realized that he was on the second story of the building that was missing it's floorboards, with the exception of a series of torn-apart beams, destroyed arches, and wooden planks.

"Something is telling me that our tormentor is very creative." he said looking around.

On the other end of the room was, Kuwabara stood there equipped with a mask that covers his eyes and ears so that he can't see anything and making it difficult for him to hear. He also has a collar around his neck with a chain leading from the ceiling to the back of it, attached to a winch.

"Kuwabara!" he screamed out in shock knowing if the carrot were to fall, the winch would lift him off his feet and he would be hanged.

"Urameshi!" he responded freaked out by the situation.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" he said then paused looking at the tape. Closing his eyes in fear he pressed play to hear what to do.

"Hello Yusuke. Across from you is your closest friend. He knows all your sins, yet he acts as though he hears no evil." the tape said making Yusuke swallow hard."Today, what he hears will be the difference between life and death. Yusuke you must help Kazuma to walk over the planks and get as close to you as possible. Find your own way across the beams to the key. You must get it over the last span between you."

Yusuke looked down, the second floor was filled with glass.

"If the noose around Kazuma's neck is not removed within sixty seconds, a winch will be engaged and your secret will be left hanging. Does Kazuma live or die Yusuke? The choice is yours." And with that the tape ended.

"Oh crap!" Yusuke said as he quickly got onto a plank and tried to make his way towards his friend.

"Yusuke Keep your arms stretched out to keep balance." Kurama advised to keep the boy from falling over.

"Got it!" he replied then looked around the room, spotting the key he smirked. "found it!" he said feeling much more at ease.

The boy walked down the plank and stopped the other plank was a little further away, taking a chance he jumped for it. Landing he swayed his arms back and forth almost loosing his balance.

"Yusuke don't be reckless, concentrate!" cried out Kurama in horror.

Keiko stared in horror then turned her face.

"I can't watch!" she shuttered.

"I know, I know!" he said to Kurama then looked back at Kuwabara. " Kuwabara, pay close attention to everything I say!" he screamed out loud enough for Kuwabara to hear him.

"I hear ya Urameshi." he responded feeling really frightened.

"Walk two big steps forward." he directed while he also tried to find a way across the room.

Kuwabara instantly obeyed taking two big steps forward. The boards wobbled making Kuwabara feel very uneasy.

"Now slid slowly to the right, there will be a wall." he said again trying to navigate the carrot top through the unstable room.

Kuwabara slid and wobbled.

"Urameshi what the hell is wrong with the floor?" he asked panicking.

"Just trust me!" he responded feeling very afraid of Kuwabara's life being in his own hands.

Kuwabara continued to slide as the others watched in horror.

"Hiei could you reach him?" asked Kurama a bit frightful of the situation.

Hiei looked at him a bit agitated, how could the fox not remember him yet know he could jump that far.

"If necessary, but I doubt those boards will sustain all of our weight simultaneously." he reasoned.

Yusuke finally got to the key and took hold of it eagerly. Looking back, he saw that Kuwabara was still to far from him.

"Damn I'm trapped." Yusuke yelled out angrily as he realized there was no way he could get across to unlock his friend.

"Yusuke, try to get Kuwabara closer." Kurama reasoned helping out the raven haired boy.

Yusuke looked at him then looked back at Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara! Take three steps forward."

Kuwabara obeyed but accidentally took too big of a step. Falling over, he quickly held on to the board causing everyone to scream in horror. Pulling himself back up Yusuke began to sweat nervously.

"Yusuke, be more specific!" Kurama cried out helping Yusuke out a bit.

"Alright, alright! Kuwabara take two small steps to the left!" Yusuke stated sounding very unsteady.

"You sure?" asked Kuwabara.

Yusuke was quiet, he honestly didn't know what to say. Loosing self confidence he slowly began to shutter.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara cried out.

"I don"t-" Yusuke whispered slowly loosing his mind.

"Yusuke concentrate!" Kurama called out trying to get the boy to snap out of it.

Looking at the time, he had only ten seconds left.

"He's not going to make it." whispered Domino towards Hiei.

"Damn it." thought Yusuke. "Kuwabara, stick out your arms!" he directed.

Kuwabara obeyed.

"He's not literally about to throw that thing is he?" said Shizuru in a worried tone.

"Cup your hands together!" Yusuke commanded ignoring the women.

"He is..." responded Hiei not at all shocked.

Yusuke determinedly got ready to throw it. "Don't miss!" he begged the lord as he threw the keys at Kuwabara. The keys flew delicately threw the air making everybody's heart stop. If he misses, he loses his life.

"Pull back!" screamed out Domino as she noticed his arms were too far.

Kuwabara did what he was told right on time, he actually caught the keys and began to unlock himself.

All eyes were wide opened staring in shock at the talking dog.

"Nice going." commented Hiei.

Taking off the mask, Kuwabara took in a deep breath and screamed realizing there was no solid floor.

"Shit Urameshi, you could have killed me!" he yelled out angrily as Yusuke slid to his knees, he couldn't believe that he almost killed his friend. Kuwabara not noticing his friends state looked back at the others. "Who yelled?"

They were all stupefied, barely able to point at the dog. Hiei rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to explain this sudden situation.


	9. operation

"I'll explain After." Hiei said and then turned back to Kuwabara. "Take that plank and put it there across from Yusuke that way we can all cross the room." he directed.

Kuwabara shrugged thinking that they were trying to pull a fast one on him. Jumping on another ledge he grabbed the plank, walked a few ways and then attached it towards Yusuke's direction granting them a route to get to the other side.

* * *

><p>"Wow so this is Japan!" said Angel as she looked around the place in amazement.<p>

"Whats so wow when it looks just like your place?" Kirin asked as he looked around the place. Seeing as though Nekku was staring at him, he became very agitated. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing important." he responded annoyed.

"Oh really?"

"Children!" yelled out Aristania. "We have business to attend to."

"Ares is right, we got to go around and in search of some clues." agreed Angel.

* * *

><p>The group finally made it into the new hallway, but all eyes were focused on Hiei and Domino.<p>

"So what the hell are you two?" asked Kuwabara in an angry tone.

"We already presented ourselves, if you had paid attention I wouldn't have to repeat myself." Hiei said shrewdly.

Yusuke looked back and forth at the two arguing, feeling too useless to do anything.

"My name is Domino, I've been here for a month and a half now." she explained still keeping her dog form.

Yusuke looked at her hesitant to trust her.

"Tell me, why are you here?" he asked.

At first she was silent. Flashes of her memory ran through her mind, Domino wakes up in human form attached to an unidentified man by several metal rods. The rods are strategically placed so that if she removes them, her wounds will heal but the mans may not.

"disconnect from the one thing that has brought so much pain and remove the ties that bind". Said Billy over the T.V.

Flashes of blood pouring down from her body and flashes of a man beating her ran through her head before she came back to reality. Amber eyes flashed open looking deep into Yusuke's chocolate eyes.

"I was a victim of physical abuse, I had to remove the tides that bind." she explained making Yusuke feel bad for asking.

"Well then let me ask you one last question." he said receiving a nod from the dog. "your not really a dog are you?"

Domino smiled and glow as her body transformed human. Gorgeous white hair flowed down her frame and amber eyes opened as she appeared to be a dog-like girl. All three boys turned red and turned faces for there was only one problem... she was naked...

* * *

><p>"Okay, from what it looks like There are ten people whom have mysteriously disappeared. All around the same time." said Angel. "Yusuke Urameshi, a young eighteen year old whom used to be a delinquent owns a ramen shop and is known to be a hard worker. He has a cousin named Zuko Urameshi whom was to be wed a couple of days ago to Keiko Yukimura, but they had strangely disappeared the day before. Yusuke went missing around 7:30pm that same day, which was odd because the store was locked up way before closings time."<p>

"Go on." commented Ares.

" Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuuichi Minamino, and Keith sportz are all students from the same university. Kazuma Kuwabara is also eighteen years old with the third highest grade in his term is known for being an ex-delinquent, yet very faithful to his friends and family, he has an older sister named Shizuru whom seemed to have been dropping off her brother and his friends Komada, Okubo, and Kirishima before she was to go to work. Strangely her car was found in the middle of the road around 8:30 pm, empty with no finger prints whats so ever."

Kirin folded his arms a bit amused. "Really?" he thought a bit.

"Shuuichi Minamino has a perfectly clean record..." Angel started to read but was interrupted by Kirin's chuckles. "he is nineteen years old with the highest score in the whole school, he is the president of the biology club and has won several awards. His room mate is Kirin Sportz, the captain of the Football team he is twenty-one years old and seems to be very heavy structured. There was a game that night, around 9:30 pm the captain never showed up, and the next day Shuuichi Minamino never showed up in class..." she looked at Nekku "It's strange that they all have disappeared exactly an hour apart."

"That's not the only thing strange." mentioned the kitsune "we also had a couple of demons whom had gone missing months ago in a very similar pattern."

"Oh yeah didn't Lord Mukuro mention something about that?" asked Kirin as he thought about the situation.

"Yeah, but there's a huge possibility that the fire demon left on his own." reasoned Ares not wanting to jump into conclusions.

"You said ten people went missing." clarified Nekku. "at exactly ten thirty another important person disappeared."

"Who?" asked Angel curiously.

"Years ago, there used to be a reikai tentei." he explained purposely in Japanese so that Angel wouldn't ask too much about it.

"Yusuke, Kazuma, Shuuichi...Or should I clarify Kurama and Hiei were once a team. But there was an incident where there minds were erased from everything." he said bluntly receiving a glare from Ares.

"Really?" asked Angel a bit in shock that people could do that.

"Tell me... Spirit detective, Who erased my fathers mind." she asked directly taking out her weapon.

* * *

><p>Domino smiled kindly at Yusuke, she was wearing his hoody which came down to her thighs.<p>

"Thanks for the sweater." she said kindly.

"Don't mention it, really." he said still hot red. "Next time, say it don't show it."

Hiei rolled his eyes then paused looking back in front.

"The next game is inside." he pointed out signaling the sign on the door "Lets play Operation!"

"I don't like the sounds of that..." complained Yusuke still uneasy from the event from before.

"Why don't we rest before just entering the room." Kurama suggested sensing that the boy was tensed.

Yusuke looked at him then nodded sadly.

* * *

><p>Nekku was held by the throat pinned against the tree, his eyes held a deep expression not once turning away from Ares.<p>

"Answer me, you bastard!" she demanded.

"Please stop!" cried out Angel.

"I have no need to answer demons." he responded shrewdly.

"Then you'll die." she shot back coldly.

"No!" cried out Angel taking hold of Aristania's arm. "Please don't hurt him." she begged.

"Ignore him, he's not worth it." said Kirin not wanting to start a war yet.

Aristania's cold eyes stared deadly into Nekku yet the boy refused to flinch, ember eyes stared back into golden till finally she released him.

"You will speak, one way or another." she said sounding very deadly.

"You can kill me after this mission is over." he responded.

Angel sighed "We're the worse team yet..." she mention beneath her breath.

Her bright blue eyes then shot to a side, somehow she felt as if she was being watched. Deep in the trees lied a pair of green and yellow eyes, a wide grin formed on the creatures lips.

* * *

><p>The door opened and the group entered a strange hospital like room. There was a large screen TV, a table prepared alongside several tools. The door slammed shut startling the guests, and the TV turned on now revealing Billy the puppet sitting on an unidentified persons lap.<p>

"Hello Yusuke, if you are hearing this that means you have indeed did well but haven't yet passed my expectations." he started causing Yusuke to grunt a bit.

"When I was young, I loved watching people play the game operation, now it's your turn. Your supposedly angelic friend, Kurama has caused much pain to many people especially lovers, now it's his turn."

Yusuke looked at Kurama whom shook his head indicating that he did not know what the puppet was talking about.

"The door in front of you is locked with a special key. It's quiet ironic on where it is hidden. Here we have some creative tools."

Scanning the table Yusuke picked up the bone drill, it dangerously spin.

"Find the key or spend an eternity here. You have until the boy in front of you's heart give out. Are you willing to follow instructions or would it be easier to kill him? Live or die. Your choice." he said coldly.

The TV automatically switched to another panel revealing an ex-ray of the foxes chest, there was a key right between a few ribs inches away from his heart.

"Oh shit!" Yusuke said staring at the panel.

There was no way he was able to perform an operation without killing him and there was no way they could just stand there.

"Yusuke?" asked Kurama sounding really calm about the whole situation. "Have you ever dissected an animal?"

"Uh, well no." he responded nervously. "Honestly I used to skip school a lot so I always missed the chance."

"Well the I suggest you ask Kuwabara to give you some pointers, he's very good at Anatomy." Kurama suggested still keeping his cool.

"What are you mad!" panicked Kuwabara "We're not doctors, we could kill you!"

"And if we do nothing, we would all die together." reasoned the fox as he sat on the table and began to strip himself. "There's a high possibility of me dying if you operate me, but it's 100% guarantee that I would die if I don't accept it."

Yusuke bowed his head still not convinced.

"Besides, I trust you." he said in a comforting manner.

Yusuke looked down into Kurama's eyes, emerald green stared back at him calmly yet a tad fearful.

"I only ask that the girls could wait outside of the room." he said pointing back at the ladies.

Yusuke chuckled nervously "Gotcha!" he agreed regaining a bit of confidence.

* * *

><p>Angel sat away from the group upset, there were no clues whats so ever on where this group could have been. Sighing out of exhaustion she noticed that there was a strange blue cat with black stripes and pink paws stuck in the tree that she was sitting under.<p>

"Hi there Kitty." she said sweetly.

"Ha ha, Kitty?" laughed the cat. "I am no Kitty."

"Wah!" cried out Angel "You talk."

"Of course I talk, how many Cheshire cats have you met in your life?" dardled the cat.

"Uh, well... none." she said plainly.

"Well then, now you have met one." the cat replied in a Spanish dialect. "What seems to be the matter deary?"

"Oh nothing!" Angel said swinging her arms back and forth. "I was just pacing and I thought you might have been stuck and-... uh." she stuttered thinking up an excuse as the cat giggled.

"My dear." she snared and slid down the tree and into the girls lap. "Your looking for Jigsaw aren't you?"

Angel looked at the cheshire cat puzzled as it smiled back at her.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I've been watching you for quiet a while." the cat responded. "And I do say, you do have some lousey friends."

"How dare you say that." defended angel as she stood up.

"It's true, your fox friend and her batty boyfriend are thieves that want nothing to do with humans, and they plan to erase your memories once they get what they want, and your ex is quiet the catch for hiding secretes from you." she said plainly while standing and walking on two feet.

"Wha-what?" Angel whispered dully.

"My sweet Angel, you herd me clearly." said the cat as she purred back into the girls lap. "But that doesn't mean your alone."

"Why would you help me?" she asked disappointingly.

"Because between you and me, we have a lot in common." she said giving her a wide grin "You want Jigsaw stopped while I want jigsaw dead."

"I'm not helping anyone kill somebody." Angel said rejecting her proposal.

"Do you have a choice?" she asked playing with Angels blonde strands of hair.

Angel looked at her angrily yet said nothing since she knew she was right.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Follow my every direction child." The Cheshire cat snared with a deadly grin, emerald eyes shining brightly.

* * *

><p>Kurama was strapped down on the cold table chest completely exposed. Yusuke Kuwabara and Hiei were around him feeling very nervous.<p>

"Okay so this one is called a-?" asked Yusuke showing Kuwabara the strange instrument.

"It's a- ah?" Kuwabara pondered nervously. "I know this one, really!"

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Scalpel." said Kurama taking in deep breathes as he watched the teens.

"Damn it, there is nothing here that can help ease the pain." yelled Yusuke.

"I believe that's the whole point of the game." declared Hiei as he eyed the ex-ray. "I believe the key is right here."

"You sure?" asked Kuwabara not trusting the fire demon.

"I'm positive." he said looking back at Yusuke.

Taking in a deep breath he nodded.

"Ready Kurama?" he asked the red head.

The fox closed his eyes not wanting to look. "Ready."

Taking hold of the scalpel he slowly placed it on the red head chest. A gasp escaped the foxes lips as it pierced the soft skin. Warm crimson liquid slowly dripped from the open wound.

"You need to cut him deeper." said Hiei as he observed the boys trembling hand.

"I'm trying not to hurt him too much." Yusuke said nervously.

"It would be less painful if you do it right the first time around." he said taking hold of Yusuke's hand and Keeping it sturdy.

Helping him he pushed it deeper into the flesh, Kurama silently moaned his nails digging into the covers. Yusuke frowned and more blood began to ooze out of the open wound.

"Make sure it's three fourths of a perfect square." said Kuwabara as he watched Yusuke cutting a bit sloppy.

"Shut up!" yelled Yusuke.

"Please don't make him nervous." begged Kurama still not wanting to look.

Yusuke's hand was now covered in blood as Hiei released him so that he could continue by himself. Slitting the other side he completed the square.

"I'm going to remove the skin now." he anounced letting Kurama be prepared.

Swallowing hard the fox nodded and bit down on his lip as Yusuke proceeded. Emerald green eyes shot wide open as Yusuke began to cut the skin to reveal his ribs. Resisting the urge to scream out his breathing began to increase faster and faster. blood dripped down the foxes tight lips as he was forced to scream out.

"I don't see it." said Yusuke as he ran a finger over it finding no key.

"It's there alright." Hiei said looking very certain. "just beneath the ribs."

"What, but that's too close to his heart! I could kill him." Yusuke panicked feeling very desperate.

"It's too late to stop now." Hiei said looking around for the best tool to use. Taking hold of the hammer he examined it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Kuwabara a bit freaked out.

"we need something to break the ribs but we need to make sure not to damage anything else." he explained then looked at Yusuke "I think this should do the trick." he said handing it to Yusuke.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Yusuke

"Does my face look like I'm kidding?" he said handing him the hammer.

Yusuke's finger tips shook violently as he took hold of the hammer. Trembling chocolate eyes looked back at Kurama. The red head's pulse increased as he saw the hammer, frightened eyes stared back at Yusuke. Break the bones and not the tissue. Lifting up the hammer the boy realized that the only way to do this was to break them one by one. Slamming down on the first rib Kurama finally screamed out loud, blood flew in the air and splattered against the detectives face startling Yusuke a bit. Lifting the hammer up again he painfully hit the next rib tearing out another scream from the red head. Kuwabara turned his face painfully, he couldn't bear to watch anymore. Lifting it up again he slammed it again on another rib, blood gushed out of the foxes mouth as he gave out another deadly cry. Tears wielded in the foxes eyes as he began to pant violently. Yusuke was also panting, tossing the hammer aside he took hold of the broken ribs and began to pull on them backwards.

"Yusuke!" he cried out painfully.

"It's almost over." he stated while pulling on the ribs and digging his fingers in.

Kurama muffled a startled cry as more and more blood began to drip from his body.

"Yusuke please!" he cried out struggling as Kuwabara and Hiei began to hold him down.

Yusuke took hold of Kurama's hand with his left hand while with his right he continued to dig in. Kurama squeezed it tightly as he whimpered. The pain was tearing him up, tears slowly dripping down his flushed face. Yusuke then paused feeling something moving.

"Yusuke!" Kurama wailed in agony as Yusuke pulled out the key.

* * *

><p>Angel walked back towards the others with the chechire cat on her back.<p>

"Where were you?" asked Nekku a bit worried yet not noticing the cat.

"Thinking." she said feeling a bit nervous around them.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked, trying to reassure her safety.

She looked back at the cat then at Nekku.

"Yes..." she said dryly.

He smiled at her.

"Good." he said while turning away.

"He didn't ask about you." she whispered looking at the cat.

"Of course he didn't, the only ones who can see me is you." she explained.

"That's good." Angel said looking determined. "I believe I know where Jigsaw is." she announced to the others.


End file.
